


Recursion

by Guinevak



Series: Scrap Bag [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Microfic, Prompt Fill, Stream of Consciousness, fuck that season finale right in the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Worlds within worlds.
Series: Scrap Bag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636882
Kudos: 1





	Recursion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).



> for the prompt "Whitney Frost, recovery"

Worlds within worlds within worlds. 

Inside the cell (and it is a cell) there is a cinder (a Cinderella) and inside the cinder there is a velvet box and inside the box there is Whitney, untouched, untouchable, her flawless hand on the radio dial, and inside the radio is a dry wooden cage (and it is a cage) and in the cage there is Aggie staring into the mirror, and in the mirror is a rage that fills the universe. 

And at the center of the universe is a cell ("her _room_ , don't call it a _cell_ , Ethel, Jesus you're morbid") and inside the cell is the cinder of a woman who built herself once already, out of ashes and dust and the bodies of trapped mice, and knows she can do it again.


End file.
